


Undone

by ActuallyRocketRaccoon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyRocketRaccoon/pseuds/ActuallyRocketRaccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, established Merthur. Arthur gets jealous after seeing one of his guests flirting with Merlin, and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

The Yuletide feast has long since ended, the many guests of Camelot being escorted tipsily to their respective chambers. This leaves only the King to settle in for the night.  
The King and his manservant, that is.  
“Honestly, who did that man think he was?” Arthur’s voice is harsh despite the slight slur. He shucks off his boots and leans against his desk, waiting to be disrobed.  
“The second prince of Mercia, sire.” The reply barely hides a laugh.  
A glare is shot in Merlin’s direction. “Very funny. And I supposed you loved the attention, didn’t you?”  
“Is this really because of his advances? You know nothing would have come of it.”  
“And what if it had?”  
Merlin sighs, slipping the heavy cloak off his king’s shoulders. “But it wouldn’t have.”  
“You cannot guarantee that.”  
Merlin moves to undo the laces of Arthur’s tunic, and finds their faces suddenly close. An arm finds its way about his waist.  
“What if he had asked you away from the celebrations? Would you have refused?”  
Merlin knows the game Arthur is playing; it’s hardly their first round. Lucky for them both, he is more than willing to play along. He winds his fingers about the back of Arthur’s neck, looking away thoughtfully.  
“I don’t suppose I could have refused. He is royalty after all, Sire, as well as a guest.”  
Arthur hums in agreement.  
“And if he had taken you to his bed? Would you have resisted then?”  
“How could I, Sire? You know how weak I am.”  
A flash of gold, and both are across the room, sprawled upon the king’s sheets. Merlin is fully naked, his clothes vanished to who knows where, and he grins shamelessly from his wanton position.  
Arthur moves atop his servant, one leg coming up to rub between Merlin’s thighs.  
“Of course, how could I forget?” Their lips meet with fervor. “And would you enjoy it, being taken by this stranger?”  
Merlin gasps as teeth find his collar. “I am loyal to my duties, Sire. I suppose I would simply have to lay back and think of my king.”  
Arthur laughs. “How patriotic. And if he touched you, as a lover might?” His hands slip down Merlin’s sides, hold his hips down as he grinds into the man beneath him.  
“I would only feel your hands, my lord.” The response is breathy, strained. Fingers scrabble to remove Arthur’s tunic and undo his belt.  
“And if he kissed you? If he ravished you with his mouth?” Another sharp bite to Merlin’s neck and Arthur moves downward, across his chest and to his sharp hipbones, still held down from thrusting up towards him.  
Merlin gasps, his fingers clenched in the silken sheets. “Only… only your lips,” he promises.  
Arthur smiles. “Good.” He leans in to kiss along Merlin’s shaft. “And if he were to take you?”  
“I would only feel you, Arthur, filling me in a way he never could.”  
“And if you came undone for him?”  
“I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.”  
Arthur lets out a low moan, before taking his servant's cock fully in his mouth. Merlin moans, his hands flying to Arthur’s hair. He thrusts into the heat of his king’s mouth, and Arthur moans, sucking hard as he hears Merlin, coming undone for him.  
Arthur lets Merlin’s cock fall from his mouth, absently licking precome from his lips and moving up to kiss him. Merlin moans into the kiss, grinding desperately against Arthur, only to find the latter still clothed from the waist down.  
“Well we can’t have that.” His eyes flutter, gold light shining beneath the lids, and Arthur’s trousers find their seemingly independent way to the floor. Arthur grins.  
“That really does come in handy sometimes.”  
“Just get to it, prat.” Merlin is impatient, his hips bucking against Arthur’s freed erection.  
Arthur gasps, grinding against his companion in earnest now, and Merlin reaches between them to take Arthur in hand, eliciting a low groan. They kiss again, moaning into each other’s mouths. Arthur thrusts against Merlin unthinkingly, desperate for friction.  
Merlin breaks away from the kiss. “Arthur, I’m not going to—”  
“I know, just—”  
They both groan as Arthur bats Merlin’s hand away and grasps both their erections, pumping them together as he cants his hips into Merlin’s. Merlin reaches up and pulls Arthur into another kiss, panting against his lips. Neither one lasts long after that.  
Merlin arches off the bed, moaning Arthur’s name as his lover thrusts wantonly into his fist and Merlin’s cock. At the sight of Merlin, shuddering as he rides out his climax, Arthur comes undone as well.  
They lay together some minutes later, basking in their afterglow. Merlin’s magic had cleaned them easily, and they had just managed to crawl under the sheets before exhaustion won out.  
“You know,” Merlin says, almost an afterthought, “there was no need for you to be worried.”  
“Hmm?” Arthur is tired, pressing lazy kisses against Merlin’s cheek and temple.  
“I never would have gone with that prince, if he had asked. I’m yours, Arthur. You know that.”  
“Of course you are, you idiot,” Arthur returns dismissively, tucking his head into Merlin’s neck. “And I’m yours. Till the day I die.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first attempt at writing smut... let me know what you thought!


End file.
